warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Fast and Furry-ous/Gallery
Lobby Cards looney_tunes_merrie_melodies_fast_and_furry_ous_s-118443309-large.jpg Screencaps Intros Blue Ribbon Intros Looney Tunes Intros Opening Title Sequences Fast and Furry-Ous Title Card.png|"Fast and Furry-Ous" Title Sign Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 1.png|Something is running up the road... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 3.png|...zooming past the title sign... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 4.png|...and then taking the sign out of its post ground! Fast and Furry-Ous Extended Credits.png|Extended Credits Sign Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 7.png|Something is zooming past the Extended Credits sign... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 10.png|...and is taking the Extended Credit Sign and the Title Sign with it!! Fast and Furry-Ous by Charles M. Jones.png|Charles M. Jones (Chuck Jones) Direction Sign Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 13.png|And now that thing is about to zoom past Chuck Jones' sign... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 15.png|...as both the title sign and extended credits sign blow right past the Chuck Jones Sign... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 17.png|...and taking the Chuck Jones sign along with them!!! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 18.png|And there it goes.... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 19.png|..off into the distance!!!! Road Runner's Introduction Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 20.png|The thing that was speeding past the opening credit signs... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 21.png|...is none other than the... Fast and Furry-Ous Road Runner's Latin Name.png| Road Runner (accelleratii-incredibus) Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 22.png|Slow-Motion demonstrates the Road Runner's running stance Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 24.png|Until it goes faster and faster until.... *BEEP-BEEP!* The Road Runner takes off! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 25.png|The Road Runner is so fast... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 27.png|He causes the curved roads to come off its hinges! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 28.png|Even on the hillsides! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 29.png|The Road-Runner is considered to be... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 30.png|...one of the fastest creatures in the desert! Wile E. Coyote's Introduction Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 31.png|And someone is certainly taking a fancy to the Road Runner... a fancy appetite! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 32.png|This hungry creature is none other than the Wile E. Dog of the desert, the... Fast and Furry-Ous Wile E.'s Latin Name.png| Coyote (carnivorous-vulgaris) Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 34.png|Looks like Road Runner's on his menu. Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 35.png|And he's all set! The Chase is on! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 36.png|''And....'' Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 37.png|''HE'S OFF!!!!!'' Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 38.png Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 39.png Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 40.png Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 41.png Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 42.png|Wile E. has Road Runner within his sights! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 43.png|And he's catching up to him! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 44.png|Now he's trying to stick it to the Road Runner! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 48.png|Look out, Road Runner! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 51.png|BEEP-BEEP! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 52.png|''ZOOM!'' Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 53.png|The Road Runner got away! The Road Runner got away... What now? Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 54.png|Whoa... Wile E. forgot how fast the Road Runner actually was. Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 55.png|This is a... Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 56.png|Jaw-dropping sight for Wile E.! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 57.png|What to do now? Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 58.png|Think, think! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 59.png|AH-HA! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 60.png|I think Wile E. has some tricks up his sleeves! Fast and Furry-Ous Screencap 61.png|...but I thought Coyotes have no sleeves? Wile E.'s Plan #1: Tureen-Lid Ambush Wile E.'s Plan #1: Boomerang (Guaranteed to Return) Wile E.'s Plan #3: Fake School Crosswalk Trick Wile E.'s Plan #4: Abstrusely Designed Rocket Chase Wile E.'s Plan #5: Boulder-Toppling Trap Wile E.'s Plan #6: Fake Detour and Fake Tunnel ''' '''Wile E.'s Plan #7: Dynamite Stick rigged to a Detonator Wile E.'s Plan #8: ACME Super Outfit Wile E.'s Plan #9: Snow-Making Machine with Skis ''' '''Wile E.'s Plan #10: ACME Fleet-Feet's Jet-Propelled Tennis Shoes Wile E.'s Plan #11: Final Ambush ''' '''Ending Fast and Furry-Ous Ending Screencap 1.png|The Road-Runner took a bus for once! Fast and Furry-Ous Ending Screencap 2.png|I guess... Fast and Furry-Ous Ending Screencap 3.png|...in his native tounge... Fast and Furry-Ous Ending Screencap 4.png|"Beep-Beep!" (This is the only way to travel!) Fast and Furry-Ous Ending Screencap 5.png|Well, I guess that's... Fast and Furry-Ous The End.png| THE END Outros Best of Backgrounds Category:Galleries Category:Looney Tunes galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Road Runner galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner galleries Category:Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote galleries